


defining moments

by Spades



Series: Welcome To Night Vale Drabbles [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carlos's defining moments never really stop, but he knows there's one that really did change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	defining moments

Carlos used to think his defining moment was when he decided to drop everything and sign up to join the research crew coming to Night Vale. He wasn't wrong, because now, staring down at the man curled up on his bed, hogging all of the blankets (he was only gone for less than five minutes, how did he even do that) and pillows, he knew that if he had been given the chance to do it all over again, he wouldn't change a thing (okay, well, that's a lie, he'd opt to not get attacked by angry little people).


End file.
